diary_of_an_8_bit_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Runt Ironfurnace
Runt is the main character in the Diary of an 8-Bit Warrior series. He chose the Path of the Diamond as seen in Diary of an 8-Bit Warrior: Path of the Diamond. He has a girlfriend named Breeze and two pets, Fluffles the kitten and Jello the Good Slime. Appearance Runt looks like any other male villager. He has a big nose and green eyes. His dream is to be a warrior. Abilities * Dual Wield * Analyze Monster History Diary of 8-Bit Warrior Runt lived in a small walled village called Villagetown. When he was 12 years old, he went to school with his best friend Stump. He continued to learn there, and was taught in crafting, combat, mining, trading, building and farming. Runt is constantly bullied by Max. Later, he convinces Steve and Mike to become a teacher after they pass a series of tests. He is impressed and wants to spawn a mob to practice on. He creates a mob box and the book ends with a noise coming from the box. Seeds to Swords Runt gathers many materials and stalls the opening of the box. He eventually opens it, and is disappointed to find just a baby slime. He considers killing it, but instead adopts it as a pet and dubs it Jello. Runt is mainly focused on getting good grades and scores. He befriends Max and is partnered with Breeze, who is later a friend. His new enemy is Pebble who claims that Runt would endanger the entire village if he was tasked with defending it. After a few dramatic competitions and tests, and schemes to earn emeralds, Max and Runt decide to visit the forest and see why it's expanding. They discover that the mobs are planting seeds to grow the forest, creating shade that protects them from sunlight. He glimpses Urkk and runs away. Later, the village is attacked. After a long battle, Urkk shows up and nearly kills Runt, blowing up Snark's Tavern in the process. Right when Runt is about to be destroyed, Jello shows up and tries to stop him. Urkk is confused, but later decides Jello is a traitor. It is later revealed that Jello was released by Breeze. The book ends here after a couple of other events. Crafting Alliances In Crafting Alliances, Runt mostly works on projects and befriends Breeze and Emerald. He manages to capture the village creeper and becomes a hero. Breeze is revealed to be Brio's daughter. Later, he fights a battle where he destroys part of Herobrine's main army, and is now elevated to status of a war hero. Drill, under the effects of fermerted melon juice, reveals that the top 5 students will be captains and will be able to lead the village's army to the gates of Herobrine's castle. Path of the Diamond Pebble, under the effects of a Confusion III potion, almost killed Runt by blowing him up. The following explosion left a hole in the village wall. After the village had dealt with the wall breach, The Mayor banishes Pebble. Runt befriends Nessa "Lola" Diamondcube to help him with the upcoming redstone test, but it is revealed she wants to join Team Runt. Runt and his friends attempt to train her, but it's virtually impossible. Breeze is mostly unseen as she is jealous of the friendship between Runt and Lola. Later, Lola causes Runt and his friends to fail the Mining test AND the Combat test. Runt goes down many levels in rank. However, Runt still has high hopes for the redstone test, until he realizes that everyone else copied Lola's idea. Runt is very angry, and during the final, everyone has the same idea: to burn down the mob's forest. Lola is the only one with an original idea, and she sets a trap that blows up the remnants of the mobs. Runt freaks out and runs laps around the combat field while his diary transfers hands from Breeze, Max, Coboggle, and is eventually confiscated by the Mayor and Brio. His diary is eventually returned, and the book ends with a massive celebration and party. Quest Mode After Runt graduates, he is sent on a quest to find an advanced crafting table. After he does not come back when he is expected, Breeze is sent to help him. Upon finding that the advanced crafting table (Aeon Forge) cost 2,500 emeralds, they go on a quest to a dungeon named 'Tomb Of The Forgotten King'. They fight through many strong mobs and traps. He encounters Faolan, who is a wizard. Faolan teaches Runt and Breeze the Analyze Monster ability. He meets Pebble and S the human and team up. At the end, they meet a boss mob called Nethersoul and Urf, who controls the mob and Soulshifts into it. He attacks the group, and seemingly kills Breeze. Breeze appears and kills Urf, and it is revealed she used Smokebomb to dissapear and Quietus to accomplish this. They loot the chests and gather the items to sell for emeralds back at Owl's Reach, a big city. The book ends with Runt staring at the Vault of Emerillion (which contains a powerful boss mob that is under Herobrine's command), wondering what is inside. Forging Destiny Runt finds Cogboggle in Owl's Reach upon return. He also finds Ophelia, who just lost a job with the owner of The Enchanted Dragon. She had Exhaustion III, Chill II, and Hunger debuffs on her. Ophelia wakes up the next morning, and explains to Runt and Breeze why she was there. Brio then walks in, and tells the three warriors that there will be friends waiting. It turns out that it was Emerald, Max, Stump, and Lola. Brio reluctantly explains that 15 warriors must report to the Greater Aetherian Academy by the 3rd of Diamondstar. Cogboggle shows up and Brio makes him return what he stole, an obsidian ring, to The Solemn Blades. Soon, a villager who undertook this training by the name of Sir Elric Darkbane comes and helps escort the 8 villagers to the Greater Aetherian Academy. They stop at the Inn of the Laughing Cow, where Breeze is attacked, and Runt kills the attacker. The attacker said "Alyss" before he dies. Emerald explains that she wants to be a Bard at the Academy, and also tells Runt about the Prophecy, or what they know of it. The next day, they head to the Ravensong Forest, to a place called Glimfrost. Moon elves supposedly live there, but it is deserted. They visit the place, and Ophelia, Breeze, Emerald, and Lola wear armor even though Brio told them specifically not to do so. Their trip ends quickly when Sir Elric Darkbane tells them they must leave. They head to Villagetown to find it in flames. Runt jumps off his horse and jumps into the battle. He starts using an ability that he doesn't know, which does lots of damage. Runt then gets gemwrought mail armor, a cape, and many other items. His friends wanted that also. They eventually win the battle, and Breeze reveals that she is a Dusk Elf by the name of Alyss. A shade attacks Breeze, and Runt kills it. At the end, a beacon lights up, signaling battle. Runt realized that Pebble lit it.